Take the money and Run
by Looking4YouAgain
Summary: AU. if you can, imagine Roger and Maureen invovled in mass murders and bank Robberies. will be MarkRoger slash of course though not the focus entirely, for full understanding read sotry. ON BREAK
1. Introduction

-1I cannot be responsible for you believing I own rent. So just so we're clear. I don't own rent. I don't even own a car.

Take the money and run.

High noon, on a dusty deserted road in the middle of nowhere.

In a rusted 87' ford mustang convertible driven by a twenty something Caucasian man with shaggy dirty blonde hair that blew fiercely in the wind. With his dark tinted aviator shades and moth-eaten white tee that seemed to attract as much dirt and grime as he did trouble. The man wore a wicked smile as he looked down between him and the passenger seat at his freshly polished hand gun filled with ammunition for anyone who would even dare look at him wrongly. This dangerous man, yet the danger only made him that much sexier, this could only be known as Roger Kelvin Davis. The man who sought out the thrills in life, the danger. Roger had a flame in his eyes and an inferno in his heart. Roger Davis had the devil in him. And for good reason.

In the passenger seat with one leg hanging over the window dressed in dingy yellow tank top and faded daisy duke shorts cocking a 12-gage shot gun while chewing loudly on a stick of gum, and her dark auburn curls flying in the wind as she wore a devious smile of her own. She reached over and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into the face of her companion, letting her fingers glide over the man's chiseled jaw as he remained unaffected by the woman's suggestive behavior and continued to stare forward at the road. Her sexual appetite was apart of what claimed most of her victims. Though Roger was far to wise for her tricks. This woman could only be called Maureen Elaine Johnson. Referred to as the forbidden fruit many of times and driven mainly by her sexuality; sought out the finer things in life. If life wouldn't give it to her, She never had a problem with taking what ,in her mind, was rightfully hers.

"Haven't seen a cop in hours" said Maureen while admiring herself in the rear view mirror; Maureen had a bit of a narcissistic streak. Using her pinky finger she wiped away the excess lip-gloss that lined her lower lip.

" We're fucking lucky" He said with a cigarette clenched in the side of his mouth. He attempts to light it and at the same time keep one hand on the wheel. "After the way you clipped that man at that intersection back there"

Maureen takes the lighter out of his hands after seeing him fail a couple times and lights the smoke for him. She snorts and tosses her head back, kicking her bare feet with purple painted toenails on the dashboard. "Shit I know. Guess he wasn't important enough"

"S'fucked up when ya think about it" Roger takes the cigarette between his fingers and places both hands on the steering wheel. "Dieing and nobody caring"

Maureen cocks her head to the side while she plucks the cigarette away from Roger's fingers. "Maybe it just means that he wasn't meant for nothing. Maybe we did 'em a favor"

"Maybe." Roger says simply and snatches the cigarette back from Maureen. He snarls. "Get your own fucking cigarette" he growls and throws the box of Salem cigarettes in her lap. Roger was not fond on sharing his menthol.

"Fuck you" She proceeds to take flip him off while lighting her own cigarette in between her fingers.

They continued down the road for what seemed like hours. The two were obviously on the run. They'd started off in Arizona. Arizona was where it all began. Roger, from time to time, still can feel the adrenaline rush pulsating through his veins as he held up the local bank. Something about holding a gun up to that clerk's temple was so orgasmic to Roger, better than sex if he would go as far to say. That was when he'd met Maureen. A hostage. Roger smiles remembering that day. She was so fucking weak and pathetic. Bawling her eyes out and praying for life, praying for him not to kill her. Roger still doesn't get why he didn't have the balls to do it. Maybe something about her looking like his little sister Samantha. Samantha was only ten years old when she died along with his farther and mother in that house fire, ignited by his farther. Roger could still see her fragile little hand pressed against the window pane begging for help on the top floor of the rackety shack. Her skin literally melting and peeling off her body as she cried out. Roger's turning point.

After Arizona. He got this car and threw Maureen in the backseat and took off for Texas, then Mexico. Now they were in some abandoned ghost town and headed to god knows where. The sun was setting and Roger pulled over to the nearest service station.

"Where the fuck are we?" Maureen questioned opening her eyes only a little.

"Do I fucking look like a map-just shut the fuck up" he told her bitterly "I gotta take a piss" he said climbing out the car and making a b-line to the entrance of the 'Stop 'n Save'.

The store was completely deserted. Nothing but dusty shelves and spider webs surrounding the place. Roger looked around with his hand gun tucked securely under his shirt, and walked to the front of the store where a young man with sun kissed blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood at his post, reading a glossy magazine. He beat on the desk in frustration when the boy didn't as much as look at him.

"I gotta piss- where's the restroom?" Which sounded more imperative than interrogative.

The young blonde in glasses looked up and it nearly took Roger's breath away. The man was beautiful, surely the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long time. He was sweating and he had a bit of a rough edge about him as he leaned on the counter with the cheap fan, that was hardly putting out anything but hot air, blowing on him.

"Restroom for paying custoumers only" he simply said and turned back to his magazine.

Roger frowned "Where the fuck is the washroom"

The boy sighed "What part of 'for paying custumers only' didn't you get"

Roger was so very close to pulling out his gun and blowing his pretty little brains all over the molded walls. But that was just it. Roger couldn't bring himself to blow out those pretty brains of his. He thought the boy should consider himself lucky. He decided to just give him a good scare. He pulled out his gun and pressed it against the boys chest.

"Is it still for paying customers?" he snarled clicking the gun.

"You're pretty hot when you threaten my life like this" the boy said with a mischievous smile.

Roger couldn't help a wicked grin from spreading across his face. The blonde reached in the back of him, pulling out a gun of his own and aiming it right for the mans face. Roger found this rather hot to have this beautiful man to be pulling a gun on him like this. Clicking the gun, the young boy pointed towards the back of the store. Roger gave an evil smile and walked backwards with his gun still on the boy, not taking his eyes or his aim away from him for a second. After Roger took his break. He came back out with his gun still in view and walked up to the clerk. The clerked looked up and sure enough his gun was in his right hand, ready for any sudden movement that Roger may make.

Roger leaned across the counter and pulled him by his shirt to him to read his name-tag. He raised an eyebrow "Mark?"

"Wow. You can read" Mark said sarcastically.

"Ya see Mark here's the deal; Imma call ya Blondie" he told Mark "Now ya either got one of two of these choices here. One ya can come with me, now this choice works in your favor since ya see the other choice of you dieing with your brains being the new wallpaper in this little spot here" He tells him a low a growl " Some fucked up reason I don't wanna see that so how's about coming with me and my friend out there and being my man" he raised a seductive eyebrow.

"Sounds like I ain't got a choice; What makes you think that I'm just gonna follow a complete stranger with a gun to my chest?"

"You wanna die?"

"Not to fond on dieing…or going with you"

"Wanna stop talking in circles and give me a straight answer Blondie?"

"Looking at it this way, I'm not gonna be happy either way, but I'd rather be alive" Mark said with a suggestive look in his eyes as he gazed into the emerald eyes on the murderer.

"Fucking thought so" Roger grinned placing his hand gun back under his white tee.


	2. Pedestrian

-1

Two legs resting on the dashboard with her hands above her head playing with her curly auburn hair Maureen sighs and frowns throwing an arm over her face "its so fucking hot" she says for the 30th time in an hour.

"I swear to fucking Satan if you say one more fucking word I will blow ya fucking head off your shoulders" Roger threw a mean dangerous glare at the brunette seated in the passenger seat of his newly stolen yellow Chevy corvette with the top let down and the hot air filled with dust and sand blowing fiercely over them.

Roger reaches down to grab his hand gun and cocks it emphasizing his point. "Got it?" Maureen immediately zips her mouth shut as she merely nods and turns her head towards the outstretched road of nothingness that seemed to last forever in the sweltering Mexico city heat.

Maureen pulls her legs up to her stomach as she gives a bitchy pout over to her companion. Maureen isn't the same timid frightened little girl Roger had taken hostage months ago. She had learned that when it came to her, or at least this is what she thought personally, that Roger was all bark and no bite; but as it was Maureen was not about to test this theory of hers so she did as she was told.

"I have a gun to ya know dick" she spat and quickly snatched up the rusting hand gun "Don't fucking threaten me like that- I have a fucking mouth and I-"

Just as she was speaking Maureen felt a cool piece on the back of her neck that felt familiarly just like the end of a ak-47, her eyes widedn; don't ask how she knew, Maureen let past experiences be past experiences.

"Shut up Maureen- its hot enough and you're bitch attitude is getting on my last fucking nerve so I swear if Roger doesn't have the _balls_ to do it, I will" the newly kidnapped blonde kid in glasses who Roger referred to as Blondie told the girl in front of him.

"What makes you so fucking bold asshole?" Maureen retaliated even though with a slip of his fingers Mark could blow her head off immediately. "I dare ya- do it; and my ghost will come back and hunt ya ass and drag your scrawny ass down to hell with me"

"because that's so fucking logical" Mark removed the gun and slipped it into the back pocket of the backseat. He stretched back on the leather interior, shirtless, which only added to the hotness that was possessing his body by the second.

Roger remained surprisingly calmed through the whole thing; Roger was weird like that. Roger always thought that arguments were a waste of time. Why waste your time talking about what you're gonna do when you can just as easily do it without all the fucking dramatics. Roger was the type to say three words and blow your ass away in a split second.

Roger took one hand off the steering wheel ad began to fumble around in the glove compartment for a pack of newports that he recently stole along with his new ride. Finally finding the cigarettes he snapped his fingers for Maureen to give him a light with his smoke clenched between his teeth. Inhaling a large quantity of smoke he let it out smoothly with sigh of relief before handing it to Mark. "Ya smoke Blondie?" he asked the boy who nodded and took the cigarette in his own hands, taking a deep puff.

Now Maureen was more than a little frazzled by this; Roger didn't like to share anything with anybody most importantly his smokes. What made this boy, Blondie, this blonde hostage that he'd only found a few days ago different. Maureen thought the murderer could possibly be falling for him but then again key word there being murderer, and as far as Maureen knew, murderers were ruthless crazed out physcos who didn't have a heart let alone the power to love someone.

Maureen felt a hard nudge on her thigh that shook her out of her thoughts and there Roger was with a scowl on his face and a cigarette in his hand. He was handing it to her. Maureen almost wanted to slap the smoke away, but she tried best to play it cool since she knew that Roger would go ape crazy if she though the gesture was sweet in the slightest.

"Just don't smoke the whole thing iight?" he frowned and she nodded

Maureen looked down at the rusting gun in the cup holder next to her. Maureen did not like the look of things. A murderer showing slight emotion and caring for others. This definitely scared the shit out of her.

"Hey" came Rogers rough growl of a voice "Pedestrian" he chuckled as he sped up and made a rough turn into the dried up pastures, throwing the occupants of the car into the nearest window; there was a young man with no shirt and a cowboy hat walking unbeknownst that his life was about to be over in 5...4...3...2...

_SCREEEEEEEEEECH_

Red dust clouded the air around them as the car lunged forward and Mark held his head in pain for he had rammed into the back of Maureen's seat on impact, As a now bloody innocent man rolled over the hood of the car staining the yellow exterior with blood.

Maureen and Roger laughed together as they drove over the poor man's body in a rush while Mark looked slightly confused but gave a small laugh anyway, sure not to look like a normal person who occasionally feels sorry for others among these two obvious whack jobs that he somehow got put in a car with. Mark turned around and looked back at the dead body splayed out across the pasture.


	3. Stimulation

-1A/N: So some of the words won't be spelled right, just because I want the characters to really be…well…in character, so don't freak, I'm writing it they way the character should say it. Oh and btw if this is crude sorry but its keeping in theme with the story, and murderers and such aren't so eloquent and coy.

With a pair of cracked hot pink metal arm sunglasses on her face, Maureen shakes out her dirty curls with one hand as the other keeps a steady hold on the steering wheel.

Roger, who has now taken a liking to being stretched out across Mark's legs in the backseat, cracks one eye open when Mark's rather annoyed voice floods his ear drum with a sudden whine of his name.

"Roger" Mark begins but then sighs once Roger picks up his hand gun "Put that fucking gun down"

Roger now sits up on his elbows, gun still in hand "No, cause if ya say something stupid then I can just kill your ass without dealing with the whole 'imma run for my life' bullshit while I try to get my gun- just fucking say what you have to"

"Well what I gotta say is probably something you might wanna shot my ass for so just put it down" Mark stood his ground, not so easily intimidated by a murderer with a gun as so many others would be

Roger rolled his eyes and dropped the gun, but little did Mark know he had a Swiss army knife in his right pants pocket. "Talk Blondie"

"You fucking reek,- No I'm serious" he states once he sees Roger begin to smirk.

"No I don't" he folded his arms across his chest, placing his legs back over Mark's torso "My scent is an aphrodisiac , you're just getting turned on by it" he smiled seductively

Mark laughed in disbelief "Who told you that, the rotten land field you crawled out of"

Roger smiled evilly and turned his neck to see Maureen better; she was completely focused on the road. This gave Roger the most opportune moment to do this. He reached forward in a frenzy and threw Mark to the floor of the car, straddling him as he did so. Roger smirked seductively at the boy underneath him as he ran a rough ashy hand underneath the boy's dusty white tee-shirt.

"Ro-" Mark was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Shhh" he smiled as he reached down with half hooded eyes and captured the boy's surprisingly soft lips with his own chapped ones; and it was electricity. No it was not a 'I'm so in love with you my lover' kiss, It was more of a 'I'm gonna tap that ass in the back of my Chevy corvette' kind of kiss; and Mark had no problem with this. Wet, warm, sweet open mouth kisses ignited between the two.

Roger groaned quietly as he held Mark's head in both his hands and a smile on his lips as he threw Mark's head to the side in order to suckle on his neck, prepared to leave reddish bruises of various sizes and a couple of bite marks to mark his territory.

Mark smiled and roughly ran his hands through Roger's grungy blonde hair before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him lower and lower. Roger wore a mischievous smirk on his face as he began to unbutton Mark's pants.

All of a sudden the car stopped with a violent jerk causing Roger to fall completely on top of Mark in which elicited a groan of pain from the Blondie who had gotten slightly stabbed by the army knife in Roger's pants. "The fuck are you are doing Maureen!?" Roger exclaimed obviously upset to be so rudely interrupted even though he was still working a hand down Mark's pants as he spoke.

"Titty bar! Duh" She exclaimed gesturing to the flashy purple neon lights in front of them.

She laughed and jumped out the car "We need cash and I'm feeling frisky, must be the full moon huh?" she mused "Why not put a cap in a couple stripper's asses while we're at it"

Roger, who could have cared less about tits at the moment as he stroked the length of Mark's manhood stopped momentarily and handed Maureen his hand gun "Knock ya-self out…we'll be in….whenever" as he began to suck sloppily yet erotically on Mark's penis with Mark arching forward on the car floor.

Maureen smirked arrogantly as he leaned over the inside of the car "Ya know Rog- A cock in yer mouth really is a good look for you" she laughed as she walked inside the strip club, already practicing her stripper walk.

Maureen looked around with a hand on her hip taking in the rather revolting smell on the club, the place was nearly deserted, aside from the scattered male customers and lazy strippers moving sluggishly on stage. Maureen strides over to what looked to be the veteran hooker in the club. She tapped her nails on the table and smiled

The old woman looked deranged up close. Her sagging face and wrinkling boobs nearly being covered by the piece of thing string that was wrapped around them. A, what could be six foot high wig on her head capturing the smell of multiple women and smoke that filled the air and various numbers of rolls spilling out of her stomach

"Mind if I dance up there?" She smiled sweetly, or as sweetly as Maureen could.

The woman snubbed her cigarette and looked her up and down a few times " Lady Divine hun and I don't mind too much, but youngin up on stage won't like you stealing her clients away let alone her spotlight"

Maureen turned her attention to the stage and looked at the anorexic mess twirling around on stage with her long dark wavy hair flowing around her naked torso. As far as Maureen was concerned this girl had nothing on her, including her infested mosquito bite tits.

Maureen laughed "Don't cha think its time for some fresh meat in this place?" she said arrogantly marching her way to the center stage.

TBC- reviews inspire me chicas


	4. Something with an ion

Well inspiration hit me! Forgive the bad grammar they speak in :) remember, they're in character!

* * *

Maureen has her legs stretched out over Mark's lap in the backseat of the convertible, cocking her head to the side with a smirk touching his cheek. They were still parked in front of the strip joint. Roger had gone in about a hour ago and seen about ten minutes ago with the strung out junkie named Mimi that Maureen had previously gotten into a fight with.

"Yer pissed huh?" She said, amusement in her voice. Mark slapped her hands away and pushed her legs off of him. Her smile grew bigger. "If you want, you can fuck me again." She told him throwing her arms back around his neck "Nothin' better than revenge sex"

Maureen could tell her genuine attempts to cheer this boy up were failing miserably, she cut her eyes towards the entrance of the club and scooted closer to Mark. "Babe, he's a fucking psycho-and I mean that shit in every sense of the word okay?" She looked him straight in the eyes, holding his chin between her fingers "He ain't gat no feelings baby" she told him, scratching the outside of her eye.

"You're both fucking psycho" he snorted "literally- I don't know how the _fuck_ I got here."

"Wanna know how I got here…" She looked back towards the entrance "Just like you." She rocked back and forth and leaned over the driver's seat to steal a half empty box of cigarettes, offering one to Mark who gladly accepted it. "He robbed this bank, back in Arizona about a year of two ago. I was scared as fuck-I was there just doing my job and shit and he fucking bursts in the place and started shooting everybody!"

Mark cut his eyes at the girl and listened intensely to her story, she stayed motionless with a blank look on her face as she bit her lip, replaying the events in her head.

"So I fucking see this shit and I jump down behind the desk-hoping he didn't see my ass, but he did and he grabbed my hair and pulled me up-he had that gun right in my mouth, and I cried. I think that was the hardest I ever cried in my life, and I was screaming" She shut her eyes tightly "For some reason, he didn't kill me…he told me to come with him, be his girl…."

She drifted off, resting her head on Mark's shoulder. "I had a life…I don't have it anymore though, Roger made me kill people-he turned me into him!" She jumped up and grabbed Mark's face "Promise you won't kill Mark-you gotta promise me…if you do you'll end up like him, like me, I got damn lunatic-killing people for the fun of it" Maureen had tears running down the sides of her face

Mark kissed the top of Maureen's dirt filled hair and then both of her cheeks "I promise alright?" Maureen nodded and kissed him softly on the lips before moving away from him and hopping in the passenger seat, turning around and silently telling him to shut up. Roger was back, with Mimi at his side. He looked back and forth between Mark and Maureen before snorting and rolling his eyes. Mimi threw a crocked smile Maureen's way to which Maureen looked the other way and simply flipped her off.

"I'll come back for you" Roger told the girl.

"You better-Imma be waiting Roger" She smiled and clawed his cheek softly before kissing him "Goodbye Roger" she stepped away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

Roger cranked the old car up and turned around to see if anything was behind him, catching Mark's eyes as he did so. Mark was a little taken aback by what he saw in those eyes, not the hate he was looking for, but a softer look in those green eyes that maybe said 'sorry'? Mark looked down and scratched his nose. He'd been hanging around the crazies too long, how could this killer be sorry about anything, especially fucking a girl.

It was a silent drive, the heat had died down in the late evening and there was a cool breeze blowing through the air, no one had said a word. Suddenly the car screeched to a halt and Mark went crashing into the back of Roger's seat, he was starting to consider wearing a seatbelt if this kept happening. He turned the car off and leaned over the steering wheel. "You fucked him" his eyes locked on Maureen.

"So? We fucked-keep driving" Maureen said frustrated.

"You weren't suppose to touch him" the anger in his voice rising with every word.

Maureen looked at him under-eyed and frowned "You didn't want him no more" She said calmly, all the while reaching for her gun.

"I told you not to fucking touch him" he screamed.

"Well I ain't gotta listen to everything you say do I?" she pursed her lips together and pulled the gun out, while Mark felt his heart had dropped to the soles of his bare feet in the back of the car.

"He's **mine**- I said don't fuck him!" He knocked the gun out of her grip and slapped her with the back of his hand. She cracked her neck and licked her lips and with one swift movement had sliced his cheek open and her hands were around his neck.

"Slap me again Roger" She said through gritted teeth "Do it again and I won't stop with just a little cut-got it?"

Roger rolled his eyes angrily and with a sigh,slammed her head into the steering wheel, not enough to kill, but enough to knock her out. He pushed her over into the passenger seat and wrestled his shirt off, holding it up to his bloodstained face and breathing heavily.

Mark was now trying to ease out of the car before he ended up getting backhand slapped or shot. "Don't you fucking move" was Roger's rough command- Mark wasn't feeling too good on disobeying him right now. He stayed still.

"You want this crazy bitch!?" He shouted in his face.

"You fucked Mimi-do you want that bitch?"

Roger frowned deeply "No" he spat disgusted at the thought "I wanted this" he held up a rather large wad of money "Fucking her came with it" he threw the money on the floor of the car on Maureen's side.

"You whoring yourself out now?"

"Not the worst thing I've done" he smiled lightly "You want her Mark?" he asked quietly.

"You…called me…..Mark….." Mark was shocked, more scared than shocked though.

"That's your name ain't it?" He spoke softly, reaching forward to grab him as he nodded. Roger stroked the side of Mark's face gently and kissed his lips "You're mine" he ran his fingers over Mark's lips "You understand that shit"

Mark nodded and pulled his lips between his own, Roger smiled and pulled away slowly before turning back around and starting the car back up, they drove again in silence for about five minutes before Roger spoke again. "I didn't want to…"

Those words scared Roger, because he knew what was behind them, he knew he actually meant that he was sorry…he didn't know if that made him sane, or that much crazier.


End file.
